Large organizations, such as corporations, currently use computer software to aid in the scheduling of meetings. For example, one popular computer software package to aid in the scheduling of meetings is Microsoft Outlook. Microsoft Outlook allows a user to schedule a meeting and to invite others to the meeting. In Microsoft Outlook, the meeting invitation is sent to the electronic mailbox of each invitee. Each invitee may accept, tentatively accept, or reject the invitation to the meeting. If the invitation is accepted or tentatively accepted, then the meeting may be electronically entered into an electronic calendar also associated with Microsoft Outlook. Other calendaring programs may check the availability of invitees to attend a meeting based on the invitees' electronic calendars and automatically schedule the meeting if the invitees are available during a particular timeslot without sending an invitation to such invitees. Existing automated meeting-scheduling systems, however, lack certain desirable features that may be useful for scheduling meetings.